Back Into His Arms
by MacavityManiac
Summary: i was to lazy to come up with a summary. i own nothing but my oc and the idea. WARNING : OC btw miss-misto thought that biha  the abbreviation for the title  ment buy infernal hetrosexual ants. go figure. oh and i won't update uness i get reveiws.


Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer rolled into the Junkyard, apparently in the middle of a wrestling match. They rolled right through the small group of Queenkits who were gossiping quietly. Victoria shrieked and scampered out of the way, followed by Jemima. Electra and Etcetera just giggled and side stepped out of the path of the tiger tabbies. Mungo heard a small squeak. There was a flash of black and white fur underneath his sister's body.

"Teaz', ge' off! Yo' crushin' someone!"

Rumpleteazer rolled off the bundle of fur, who leapt up and tackled Mungojerrie. He hissed in surprise and wrestled the cat for a moment before he pinned it down.

"Let me up you oaf!" the cat hissed.

Mungo raised one eyebrow in surprise. A small black and white Queenkit glared up at him, brown eyes indignant. He quickly stood up and extended an orange paw. The kit rolled her eyes and grabbed his paw, hauling herself up. She smiled a little at the goofy apologetic grin on his face.

"I'm Harmony, by the way."

Mungojerrie shook her paw.

"I'm Mungojerrie, but ya can call me Jerrie."

Rumpleteazer suddenly laughed.

" 'Ey Jer. We've been away fo' too long. Jemima 'ere says tha' 'Armony's been 'ere fo' almost two weeks!"

Harmony smiled.

"I'm Bustopher's daughter. He dropped me off to live here."

She looked around.

"Hey Cettie, have you seen my idiot brother?"

The cream colored kitten nodded.

"I think he and Cassandra were practicing their magic act over by the tire."

Jemima pouted.

"What does he see in that…that…bitch?"

Victoria gasped.

"Jemi! Language!"

Jemima rolled her eyes.

"Shut up Vikki."

Harmony put her arm around her calico friend.

"Jemi, you gotta just tell him you like him."

The small Queenkit looked hopeful.

"Harma, do you know if he likes me?"

The black and white Queen nodded smugly.

"Yup."

Jemima started bouncing.

"Does he? Does he? Come on, TELL ME!" she screamed, scarily like Etcetera.

Harmony shook her head.

"Nope."

Etcetera sidled up beside her.

"Do you know if Pounce likes me?"

Harmony nodded again. Etcetera grabbed her shoulders and started franticly shaking her.

"TELL ME NOW! I'LL KILL YOU IF I HAVE TO!"

"Okay, fine, fine. I give in," Harmony squealed.

The cream colored kitten let go of her friend's shoulders.

"So…does he?"

Harmony rolled her eyes.

"Yes. I heard him compare you to Bomba once. He said that you were, let me see if I can remember his exact words. Ahh, yes. They were 'She's one hot cutie.' Are you satisfied?"

Etcetera had turned dark crimson. Suddenly, as if on cue, Pouncival somersaulted into her, knocking her down.

Mungojerrie sidestepped the kittens. He leaned on Harmony's shoulder, grinning.

" 'As any'un shown ya 'round the Junkya'd yet?"

Harmony blushed and giggled.

"No, not yet. Why, are you offering?"

The tiger tabby winked at her.

"Yup. Come on, le's go."

He grabbed the Queen's paw and began to lead her around. As they walked by the Junkyard gate, a Tomcat entered. His long ginger-red fur was coated by a thin layer of dust. Black and white jagged stripes cut through it. His long ginger-red headfur was spiky and his green eyes had a proud gleam. If Harmony's eyes had widened anymore, they would have popped out of her head.

"W-who's that?" she stuttered.

Mungojerrie smiled.

"That's Macavity. Was 'e no 'ere when ya arrived?"

Harmony shook her head, still staring.

"Oh," Mungojerrie nodded. "'E's one a ma closest frie'ns. 'Ey Mac! Come 'ere!"

The ginger Tom waved to Mungojerrie and jogged over.

"Hey Mungo. Oh," he eyed Harmony from head to toe. "Who's this?"

Mungojerrie grinned.

"This is 'Armony. Oi guess ya weren't 'ere when she came. She's Misto's sistah."

Harmony was frozen. Mungo carefully took her paw and put it in front of Macavity. He nudged her.

"I-It's nice to meet you," she stammered.

Macavity took her paw and kissed it, keeping his eyes locked on hers all the while.

"The pleasure is mine."


End file.
